damon's soulmate
by Rat3000
Summary: damon and harry are happily married and stefan is jealous and hates harry for taking his damon away. slash damon/harry and later stefan/draco.


**Hey again I'm back with a sequel for Damon's baby boy. **

**I have watch vampire diaries and thought that they didn't do justice for Damon. **

**Given that everything it's about Stefan and Elena that was fucking unfair, the guy deserve his happy ending why don't they give it to him?**

**I don't own vampire diaries or harry potter, please don't sue. I CANT EVEN AFFORD THE LAWYER OF WOLFAM AND HART BECAUSE I'M NOT EVIL ENOUGH. **

**I wish I did but I can only borrow the characters and play with them. **

**As I see fit. So enjoy and PLEASE READERS REVIEW. BECAUSE WHEN YOU REVIEW I KMOW THAT SOMEONE READ MY STORIES.**

**ONE MORE THING IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYXBOY THE PLEASE FIND SOMETHING THAT WILL BE MORE TO YOUR TASTE.**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH**

**PAIR: HARRY/DAMON AND STEFAN/DRACO AT THE END.**

**DAMON'S SOULMATE**

The weather in mystic fall was bright and shiny morning the birds were singing everything was good just like the mood of Damon.

He opens his eyes and looked at his beloved Harry; he couldn't believe that he finally got his happy ending.

After everything has happened to him and his drama of his brother Stefan and Katherine and Elena.

He was happy to finally be with someone how loves him unconditionally.

**Flashback**

He was in London on 2005 he was hunting for something okay, someone to eat and he cross this weird boundary and he appeared in other world or something.

It was a graveyard.

'_Great, a graveyard what with vamps and graveyards, oh well let's find something to eat.'_ He thought

He uses his vampire hearing to find prey and he heard a heartbeat. _'Oh. Wow that was easy.'_ He smirked to himself and super speed to his target.

He stayed in the shadow and first watches his prey to his surprise he saw a boy with black hair and amazing green eyes. _'Wow he is so beautiful, god I want him to myself.'_ He thought longing Damon want a mate someone just for him for over hundred years.

He has been himself with no one to share his love. Damon has so much love to give it just fate didn't have any sympathy for his heart.

However this time, it's seems to be his lucky hand.

He watch the boy as he cry over a grave stone it read James and Lillian potter died in July 1981.

"Mum, dad I'm so tired with everything he is gone now and I have lots everyone I cared about, I'm so alone and I can't go on anymore please let me rest now." Harry cried he couldn't do this anymore he was so tired of fighting and the war and losing people he love and care about.

He needs someone to take care of him.

He heard a twig snapped behind him and he knew he wasn't alone. He could sense it he signed in relief _'finally this time I will not fight anymore this time he will trick this person to kill him, and hi will finally be free.'_

"You don't have to hide I know your there just come out and play with me" harry called out.

Damon smirked even more and came out of the shadows and stood behind harry and looked down on him.

Harry felt a presence of someone behind him and turned slowly around to look at his stalker.

Plus his breathe was caught in his throat when his eyes met with a piercing blue intense eyes harry never had a pleasure.

Damon smiled down at him and Harry's face flushed red on his cheeks.

'_Ooh! My god he is so handsome but, I know a vampire when I see one. But oh well, one way or another I get my wish I get to die tonight.'_ Harry thought happily.

"Get over with it, kill me I would fight anymore" whispered harry and barred his throat out to Damon to drink.

"What is your name?" asked Damon gently staring at Harry's throat, he leaned down at Harry's neck and smelled him. He smelled so good his scent drive Damon's vampire to the wall. _**'My mate mine.'**_

Harry closed his eyes and leaned on Damon's warm body and placed his head on Damon's shoulder.

"Harry Potter, and you what is your name?" harry moaned and put his hands on Damon's chest.

"Damon Salvatore, and you harry are my mate do you want to go away with me and be with me forever?" he wrapped his strong arms around Harry's waist and hugged him listening to Harry's beating heart.

"Really, I'm your mate? How do you know that I'm not food?"

"yes, harry you are and I can't eat you because I want to spend eternally with you as my one and only love I've been looking for you for over hundred years; and now that I have found you I cannot let you just die if you have nothing else here please, come with me to America to our home in mystic fall with me." Whispered softly on Harry's ear placed little kisses on his ear and hairs.

"Yes, I will Damon, I come with you and be with you, you won't leave me won't you?" harry asked worried that Damon will get tired of him and leave him like everybody else who did.

"Do you understand the concept of a mate, harry? Its means that our souls are one I can't leave without you and you can't leave without me. Does that easy you mind knowing that I will never leave you for as long as you're with me and I'm with you."

"Yes Damon I understand and I hope I'm not to forward or something when I said that I am falling in love with you." Said harry looking at Damon hopeful.

"You're not and I'm falling in love with you too." Damon smiled down at his harry and kissed his lips gently and passionately.

**Flashback end**

That was five years ago, and since then Damon has been the happiest vampire on the planet. He forgot about his little brother and Katherine even Elena.

Because, he knows that he has what he desire the most his baby boy, his harry.

"Wake up my prince and get ready for school I want you to enroll in mystic falls high school. You're a teen after all.

"Yes dad I will get right into it." Mocked harry and jumped out of the bed naked and run to the share bathroom but stopped at the door and looked back at Damon do you want to join me?" he purred seductively at his husband.

Damon speed at harry and picked him up and put him on his shoulder and walked into the bathroom with harry screaming and giggled at his husband.

Damon put harry down gently in the shower and he turned on the shower adjust the temperature to the right temp and he started to wash harry.

"Fuck me again in the shower, you how I like to get wet and hard in the shower with you baby," moaning harry while trusting his hard cock in Damon's hip wanton begging his Damon.

Downstairs at the boarding house in the library Stefan listening in at the voices coming in his brother's room. He could hear his brother moans and groans and that boy.

God how he hate that boy, he took away his brother, his Damon, why didn't he see this coming? He treats Damon poorly, when he confesses his love to him.

May be I deserve this pain, this suffering. I put Damon in so much pain for over hundred years.

However now I want him more than anything I want Damon as mine to love; to cherish; to please; god Damon I'm so sorry I put you into this.

Stefan drank more alcohol and sat by the fire and watch it burned he was in deep thought that he didn't hear someone enter the library, until say someone cleared their throats to announce their presence.

He looked up and sees the boy, looking down on him.

"Hi, I'm Harry and you must be Stefan, Damon's little brother it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry offer out his hand for, Stefan could shake it.

Stefan looked at him up and down and finally sees what Damon sees. How handsome truly Harry is.

So this is Damon's mate, ok so, he is hot, he has beautiful eyes.

Stefan stood up and walked very close to harry his chest was almost touching Harry's chin.

He run his back hand on Harry's cheek and put his hand under his chin and lift his face up to look into Harry's eyes properly.

Harry gasped and tried to move away but Stefan, put his other arm around Harry's waist and trapped him there.

"You're beautiful my brother really know how to pick them. For a boy. You know I never see Damon interesting in a male before, well a part from me that is!" Said Stefan.

Still holding harry in his arms.

Harry's heart was beating very fast. _'My god, what does he want from me now? Does he hate me that I got Damon but he was the one that let him go?'_ Thought harry.

"Thank you Stefan, but I think that I'm the luck one to have a man like Damon, he is everything any man or woman could ever want. Behind his macho tough guy act, he is loveable, desirable, exciting know, never get bored with Damon he keep me on my toes and I love that and more about him. He is my everything. I will kill and die for him." Harry said relaxing in Stefan's arms forgetting that he was there in the first place.

Every time he talks about Damon he feels happy at peace.

"Is that what I am to you Harry?" asked Damon at the door smirking and watching his husband in his brother's arms. He didn't feel any insecure cause he knows harry loves only him.

Both harry and Stefan looked at him and harry replied.

"Why, of course, my love you know that." Harry smiled at his lover and detached himself from Stefan's arms and run to Damon's arms and jumped him kissing him deeply and sensual with a lot of passion and love.

"I love you" he said between kisses.

"I love you too" replied Damon.

Harry gets down and run upstairs to get his school stuff and left Damon and Stefan alone in the library.

The brothers stared at each other.

"Well, Stefan, are you happy for me?" asked Damon walked to the table and pick up a glass of drink; he took a sip and turn to look at his brother. Waiting for the answer.

"It hurt to lose you Damon but, yes I'm happy for you, harry is an excellent mate you deserve happiness Damon after what I put you though." Replied Stefan.

"I love you, Stefan as a brother not anything more so you shouldn't ruin your happiness find your soul mate, and you will be as happy as me." Said Damon, put the glass down on the table and wrapped his arms on Stefan and Stefan relaxed on his brother's arms.

Suddenly at the fire place it turn green and a boy about Harry's age with blonde hair and blue-gray eyes stood in front of them.

"Hello, is potter here? God, how I hate this form of transport, look what it did to my hair." The boy took out his wand and did his spell and he was clean again.

The brother stood there dumbstruck at the new comer.

"Where are my manners, hello my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said. Looking at them.

Harry came downstairs and saw Draco there.

"Well, it's about bloody time potter." Said Draco.

Before harry could reply they saw Stefan speed up to Draco and wrapped his arms around the blonde boy and kissed him fiercely.

"Mine, my mate" said Stefan possessively.

Harry went and stands close to his mate and asked.

"What just happened?"

Smiled at his mate Damon replied to his husband. "That my love is our little Stefan finally found his mate."

"Well, I will be damned." Said harry looking at Draco and Stefan still kissing by the fire place.

THE END

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW PLEASE AGAIN REVIEW AND I WILL BE HAPPIER TO GIVE YOU GUYZ MORE.**

**NOW I GOTTA GO I HAVE A JOB TO DO.**

**SEE YA **

**HARRY POTTER AND VAMPIRE DIARIES FOREVER.**


End file.
